Vegeta
Here i will be putting info and pictures plus transformations on Goku's archrival Vegeta. His hair firmly stands upwards, and has a huge widow's peak. A main characteristic of Vegeta's was the fact that he was the only living Saiyan whom continued to wear the traditional Saiyan armor (in reference to his heritage) and has been seen wearing various different forms of the armor, therefore making the Saiyan armor more synonymous with him, although he slowly abandons the Saiyan armor later in dragon ball z and then completely in dragon ball gt, where he is depicted wearing "Earth-like" clothing. However, even when Vegeta does lose the armor, he is always seen wearing white gloves and white boots in battle throughout the Dragon Ball Z saga. Vegeta's hair never grows in length besides when he transforms to Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 4. He states in an episode of the perfect cell saga in Dragon Ball Z that a pure Saiyan's hair does not change from the day they are born. If observed closely, Vegeta actually changes appearance physically over the course of Dragon Ball Z. Originally he is drawn to appear very small and lean to make him appear to be the less threatening of his pairing with the immensely sized Nappa. However by the end of Dragon Ball Z he appears to be much taller, more muscular, his hair height having also been shortened though he is still roughly the same height and shorter than Goku. TECHNIQUES *ATOMIC BLAST - Vegeta fires a fierce bolt of energy from his index and middle finger. This technique appears usable in Vegeta's majin form only. *big bang attack - Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. In the later budokai video game series, Vegeta can throw a small ball of ki into the Big Bang Attack, causing a more powerful and massive explosion. *cosmic cannon - He creates a superheated, blazing sphere, surrounding his own hand. He then throws it like a grenade and it burns any opponent whom it comes in contact with. Vegeta uses it against Goku in the vegeta saga, but it was later replaced by his Big Bang Attack. *dirty fire works - Vegeta punches the enemy's stomach, stunning them before being punched into the air before exploding at the command of Vegeta pointing his index and middle fingers, like the move used to kill cui. Vegeta first used this technique to kill a saibaman who was holding back in a battle. This technique is used in the budokai tenachi series, and inflicts a great deal of damage. *energy rings - Vegeta shoots out strong rings made of pure ki to bind his opponents by the limbs for further assaults. *final explosion - Vegeta detonates his body, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone like corpse. This technique appears in Vegeta's Majin form only. *final flash - Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. *final galick cannon - Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy, like the technique used to kill zarbon. This technique is used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *final shine attack - Vegeta fires a massive green ki wave that is much greater than Final Flash and uses with one hand. *galick gun - Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a superheated, concentrated, powerful beam. In select video games, Vegeta releases a barrage of ki bolts. *kamehameha - Vegeta uses it against janemba. It is used in dragon ball z:shin budokai. Vegeta fires a powerful whitish-blue beam of ki that inflicts substantial amounts of damage. *power ball - A ball of blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. *super energy wave volley - Vegeta releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. TRANSFORMATIONS Great Ape This is Vegeta's least used transformation. He was only seen within this form twice in the series. The first time Vegeta transformed into this huge ape like monster, he used a power ball resembling similar effects of the moon. The second time when he transformed, was in GT when Bulma used the Blutz Wave Generator that she created for him, because he was missing his tail. His size is paramount, his ears are keen enough to hear a pin drop from a mile away. His eyes are big and red. He has sharp teeth, and a large "U" shaped mouth. Unlike Goku and Gohan, Vegeta retains his rationality when transformed (It is never shown how he obtained this ability, but it is assumed it is due to his training, or because of the fact that he is of the royal bloodline) . He is much more powerful than his normal form when transformed, and easily crushed Goku, who exclaimed that not even a Kaio-ken x 5 would work on him. Vegeta claimed that the power of the Great Ape form is ten times that of the Saiyan's base form. If this math can be applied to the power levels reported by scouters, his power level in this form would be 180,000, which is the same as Goku's when he fought the Ginyu Force on Namek. However, it is to be noted that Vegeta took a fair dip in power after losing the beam struggle against Goku who used the four-fold Kaio-ken, and then took another drop when generating the "Power Ball" necessary to induce his transformation, as stated by Goku; this should place his power used in the form at around the low 100 thousands, if not the high 10s of thousands. Super Saiyan This is Vegeta's super saiyan form. Though it was only a Saiyan legend, Vegeta was fascinated with this transformation and obsessed over obtaining it so that he could avenge his race by having the power to defeat Frieza. Goku achieved the state prior to Vegeta however as did Future Trunks (Though chronologically, Vegeta actually achieved it first, as future Trunks achieved the form long after Vegeta had been killed and in the special when Gohan was) which only fueled his desire to unlock the potential hidden within him. Vegeta first showed off the Super Saiyan state while he was fighting Android 19, ripping off the robot's arm and thereby rendering it unable to keep absorbing his energy, after which he reduced it to a lifeless head with the Big Bang attack. His power greatly increases from his regular level. His hair turns blond, the irises of his eyes become green, and he acquires a golden aura just as Goku had done before him. He gains a slight muscle increase as well. Vegeta mastered this level when he was training to surpass Goku, during the seven year period of peace between the Cell and Buu arcs, thus resulting in becoming much more powerful than when he first became a Super Saiyan or when he ascended to Super Saiyan 2 Grade, able to remain in the transformation for multiple days without the normal exhaustion overcoming him. This is shown when he maintains the form auralessly as though it were his natural state during both his training with Trunks in the gravity chamber, and before his fight with Goku against Kid Buu. Super Saiyan 2 This is Vegeta's super saiyan 2 form. It is debatable when he first achieved this form. In the manga, there are quite a few hints he achieved it before the Majin powerup, with not many to none to the contrary, as Vegeta only states Goku to be stronger than Gohan once he, too transforms into SS2, and he held complete confidence in his superiority over Gohan prior to the powerup, and transforms into this state on his own free will from Super Saiyan 1, long after he was boosted by Babidi's power up charm. He first uses this form when he fights against Goku while as Majin Vegeta. He also uses this form when fighting Super Buu before the Vegito fusion, albeit only in the anime. He also fights Kid Buu so Goku can gather enough energy in his Super Saiyan 3 form to defeat Kid Buu, during which he is severely beaten and reverted back to base as Goku fails to charge up his full power due to energy depletion. It was also used in the movies Fusion Reborn and the final movie, dubbed "Wrath of the Dragon," and in both instances he is again reverted back to base form, against Hildegarn knocked out in particular after defending a group of people inside a building that he was thrown into. Strangely enough, in all three of those instances, including when fighting Kid Buu, lightning is removed from his transformation despite the bolts constantly surrounding his body in the manga original, causing some confusion over whether he actually used this form in the Anime or not, as the bolts only appear for about a second when he fires a barrage of ki blasts to stall for time (even Super Saiyan 3 Goku has no lightning for this particular scene). Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta has never officially reached this transformation in the manga or anime. This form of Vegeta is a game exclusive form for dragon ball z battlers, dragon ball raging blast and dragon ball raging blast 2. Vegeta is seen fighting as a Super Saiyan 3 in the trailer for Dragon Battlers. In this trailer, Goku is seen being beaten by Super Saiyan 3 Broly. Just as Broly is about to deliver the final blow, he is seen struck by an energy blast. The blast is then revealed to have come from Vegeta who is in his newly attained Super Saiyan 3 form. Goku then gets up and transforms into his SS3 form and joins Vegeta, as the two of them power up in preparation to face Broly. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Vegeta fights in this form as part of a what-if scenario called the strongest super saiyan 3. In this scenario, Vegeta is shown to have finally attained Super Saiyan 3 and, upon reaching the form, challenges every other Saiyan who has managed to reach the form as well. He then faces and defeats all other Super Saiyan 3s (Gotenks, Broly, and Goku), proving that he is indeed "The Strongest Super Saiyan 3". While in his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, Vegeta reveals a more powerful galick gun techique, which, instead of being purple like the original, is somewhat reddish in color. Majin Vegeta Majin Vegeta is the state he finds himself in when he is sent under the control of Babidi. Vegeta becomes more bulky, veins are protruding out of him from random places and the "Majin" insignia is branded onto his forehead. In this state, the gap between his and Goku's power is finally closed, and they become dead even (although Goku could go Super Saiyan 3 at the time, which he chose not to, knowing its high ki demand and the fact that it would heavily reduce the time he would have on Earth). It is in Majin state that Vegeta first transforms to Super Saiyan 2 (though he initially appears as Super Saiyan, only transforming to fight Goku when he first transforms into level two), leading to some questioning whether Vegeta already could become Super Saiyan 2 or his Majin state unlocked it for him (Vegeta seems to heavily imply that he could already go Super Saiyan 2 with his claims about being much stronger than Gohan and being able to easily defeat Dabura who seemed to be as strong as Cell, according to Goku). It is just that he first exhibited Super Saiyan 2 while being a Majin, but probably acquired it earlier by himself. Vegeta is shown being Super Saiyan 2 while a Majin until his death, and never reappears under this spell again in the series due to Babidi's death. (Note: as a Majin, the electricity generated as a Super Saiyan 2 is red.) Baby Vegeta Like Majin Vegeta, this is a form outside the normal Saiyan transformations. This was achieved when Vegeta was cut and then infected with the Baby alien. Vegeta was able to resist the takeover longer then anyone else but eventually Baby took control. Baby seems to have fused with Vegeta more completely than any of his other hosts, none of which were transformed. In the early stage, Vegeta's hair turns grey and red marks appear on his face. There is also a massive power augmentation. In this form, Baby Vegeta was completely unfazed by a full force punch to the face from a Super Saiyan 3 Goku. This form was achieved when Baby absorbed the negative energy from the infected people of earth, briefly taking a hybrid form, before finally becoming the more familiar Baby Vegeta. Golden Great Ape Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta battles Goku Vegeta first attained this form whilst not under control of his own body. The entity known as Baby the artificial Tuffle had infested his body and taken control of Vegeta. Due to Baby-possessed Bulma's application of wave surges called "Blutz Waves Generator" ("Bruits Waves" in the original version), Baby was transformed into a Golden Great Ape in order to compete with Super Saiyan 4 Goku. In this state, Baby Vegeta was able to compete with the powerful Saiyan foe. After his tail was severed, Baby Vegeta reverted to Vegeta's normal state and Baby fled. This process was necessary for Vegeta to later attain Super Saiyan 4. It is unknown why Baby could not condense the Great Ape energy of Vegeta in order to become a Super Saiyan 4 Baby Vegeta before the tail was severed, though Vegeta speculates later on that it could be because of the Tuffle invading his Saiyan body. Super Saiyan 4 This transformation was only seen within DRAGON BALL GT. He was aided with the help of Bulma, using a Blutz Wave Generator. These waves ran through Vegeta's veins, forcing his tail to grow back, allowing him to transform into a Great Ape. His enormous power allowed him to transform into a Golden Great Ape, and then, upon gaining control of himself, Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta's features are quite different from his previous forms. He has red fur on his arms, and the sides of his chest, and his hair style changes, becoming longer and more wild. His hair becomes dark brown, and extends to his shoulders and his eyes are aqua-colored. This is Vegeta's strongest transformation. Unlike Goku, Vegeta cannot transform to a Super Saiyan 4 at his own will due to the lack of a tail; he uses a Blutz wave machine created by his wife, Bulma, to transform into a Golden Great Ape, and then into Super Saiyan 4. EXTRA TRANSFORMATIONS Super Saiyan 5 This is the next stage of super saiyan after super saiyan 4. Vegeta was able to transform into this fo rm after he trained with Goku after sealing Xicor in the Z-Sword. after the many months of extreme training, Vegeta achieved this form. Unlike Goku's super saiyan 5 form, Vegeta's is based souly off of his super saiyan 4 form. His hair length stays the same, stretching to his waist, and he still has his eyebrows. There are some noticable differences between the two forms though. Vegeta's super saiyan 5 form has more spikey, crasy hair. His upper body is covered in a grayish fur and his tail increases in length. His pupils change colors to red. When in this form, Vegeta's power level is through the roof. When he first transformed into this form, he was only able to partially control himself. But there were scenes whenever he went power crasy and started going on a rampage. Vegeta used this form after Xicor escaped the seal of the Z-Sword. Both Goku and Vegeta used their super saiyan 5 forms and fought Xicor together after Vegeta proved to be no match for Xicor's newly found power. Super Saiyan 6 ' Super Saiyan 6' is the next form in the super saiyan line after super saiyan 5. Goku first reached this level of Super Saiyan in a fight with Vegeta. This form is far more powerful than the others below it.This form can be reached only if the user already faced some fear that he or she never forgot, and when one reaches this form, they can maintain it for as long as they wish.Super Saiyan 6 is just an upgrade of the Super Saiyan 5's appearance and power. The silver color of the Super Saiyan 5's hair and fur is upgraded to a gold color, in a similar manner to the base super saiyan form. The hair and tail is lengthened as well, giving an appearance similar to a super saiyan 3.The reddish-brown skin pigment that a Super Saiyan 5 possesses is glorified, brightened, and lightened to a light tan color. However, the user's eye color stays the same color as Super Saiyan 5, unlike the rest of the transformation characteristics, and the eyes are lined with a red color. Super Saiyan 6 deepens the voice of the Super Saiyan 5 even more. FUSIONS Gogeta Gogeta is the resulting fusion of two extremely powerful saiyans,Goku and Vegeta, when they perform the fusion dance properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is an anime-only character that never appeared in the manga. Gogeta's super saiyan 4 form is famous for his(Big Bang Kamehameha &)immense power and speed, and is often regarded as the series' most powerful character.Vegito is his fusion counter part.Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than gotenks'. The padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange rather than yellow, and the rest is either a very dark blue or a dark gray. The hair is very similar to vegito's, with the only differences being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two and Gogeta having Vegeta's widow's peak. Although they are made in the very same way, Gogeta has personality traits that are different from Gotenks, though it is impossible to tell which counterparts' personality is the dominant one. And since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a separate one, or a composite of both Goku and Vegeta. Although at Super Saiyan 4 it seems that his personality leans more towards Goku. Gogeta possesses Goku's body structure, he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possesses Vegeta's facial features.super saiyan 4 Gogeta can be equally serious as his Super Saiyan 1 form or more if he needs to.In fusion reborn, Gogeta made an appearance during the end of the movie. After Janemba transformed into his Super Form and became too powerful for Goku and Vegeta to handle, Goku quickly taught the Fusion Dance to Vegeta. The Fusion Dance must be performed perfectly to create a very powerful warrior, so when Vegeta failed to extend his index fingers in the final step of the dance, the weak 'Veku' was created. The second time around, the Fusion Dance was performed correctly, and Gogeta was born. He easily overpowered and killed Janemba with the soul punisher. Vegito Vegito is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He is approximately 5 feet 8 inches tall, about the same height as Goku. His personality is a mix of the two. He acts cocky like Vegeta, but he had been acting in that way on purpose to accomplish his plan of saving the others, just as Goku had done in the past. Being a whole new being, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other.Vegito's hair is more inclined toward Vegeta since it firmly stands upwards and is very dark brown in color. However, he has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape, a trait caught from Goku. Vegito wears two earrings as result from the Potara fusion, and wears an inverted version of Goku's outfit. The inversion is caused by adopting Vegeta's outfit for the external wear, and using the orange of Goku's outfit for the undershirt. Finally, he wears white gloves and boots in the same style as Vegeta.Vegito was a fusion formed out of desperation by Vegeta and Goku in an effort to stop super buu, an ancient and powerful being whose only purpose is to destroy. Because Buu had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and the Supreme Kai's came to a conclusion that the best hope of defeating Super Buu was fusion, but there was no time to attempt the Fusion Technique. As a solution to this problem, the Potara Earrings were given to Goku to save the universe from Super Buu. Goku then proceeds to Earth just in time, before Super Buu could destroy it. Goku threw the earring to Gohan so they could fuse, but Gohan failed to catch it. Super Buu then lost a large amount of power (one-third by Goku's observation) due to Gotenks at SSJ3 separating inside him. He then proceeds to absorb Gohan, becoming even more deadly and powerful. Goku is now left with no one that could help him by fusing, but miraculously he senses Vegeta's energy, and quickly transports himself to his location. Super Buu suddenly comes out of no where and Vegeta ignores Goku's plea to fuse with him and they both send ki blasts towards Super Buu. Super Buu easily reflects their attacks with his own ki blast. Super Buu then taunts them and Vegeta attacks Super Buu but he quickly beats them both up. After some quick persuasion, Vegeta finally agrees (after being told what fate had befallen his family). Then Goku tells him for the first time that the fusion would be permanent and Vegeta shouts at him telling him that he should have told him that in the first place. They both then wear the earrings giving birth to Vegito.Once Vegito is formed, he tests out his new body. He then taunts Super Buu which sends him on a rampage. After playing around with Super Buu for a while, Vegito then decided to turn things up a notch, by increasing his power by transforming into a Super Saiyan, and calls himself "Super Vegito". Super Buu is impressed, but not convinced that Vegito is stronger than him. In the manga, however, he turns Super Saiyan immediately.Vegito then begins to completely dominate Super Buu, rendering his attacks useless. Super Buu then liquefies himself and goes into Vegito's body through his mouth. Once Super Buu is inside, he makes Vegito's muscles bulge tremendously and tries to scare him by saying he is in control of his body. Vegito then uses his energy to isolate Super Buu inside his body and beats him out. Super Buu becomes enraged because Vegito is making fun of him. His anger at this caused him to start breaking through dimensions, which, if left unchecked, could have destroyed the universe. Eventually, Vegito forced his way through Super Buu's shield and punched him in the face, which stopped his attack.With little left to lose, Super Buu turned Vegito into a coffee flavored jawbreaker. All seemed lost until candy-Vegito revealed that he was able to fly around and still attack physically beating Super Buu in comical fashion, eventually slicing off Super Buu's antenna. Super Buu eventually turned him back after realizing that there was no way to hurt Vegito because of his small size (despite the fact he couldn't hit him before anyway). Super Buu then returns Vegito back to normal. After another beating, even Super Buu's regeneration was starting to fail him. Vegito decided that it was time to end the battle once and for all. He then gave Super Buu ten seconds to prepare for death, and told him to do whatever he feels like in that time period. Super Buu started to panic, and when Vegito reached nine, he manipulated the antenna that was recently cut off and engulfed Vegito. The battle was over with Super Buu coming out as the victor.Unknown to Super Buu, however, Vegito could've easily destroyed him at any given moment yet he toyed around with him. Before being absorbed, he had set up a barrier, so he wouldn't be integrated into, as Vegeta called it, "Buu Goo." This is because he wanted to be absorbed so as to free all his companions and family members. Thus the reason for cutting off the antenna and giving him the free time. Super Buu then goes on a rampage, and Vegito is left within him to free everyone. When he entered Super Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wore off because the stomach acid dissolved the fusion, and Vegito split into Goku and Vegeta again. Vegeta then crushed his earring so they wouldn't have to fuse again. When facing Kid Buu, they were also given the option to become Vegito again, but they refused out of Saiyan pride.This is Vegito's base form. This form is first seen when he is first fused. Even in his base form, he is immensely powerful. At this stage, Vegito's strength is far greater than a Super Saiyan 3's. He is able to completely match Super Buu w/Gohan in this form. Additionally, Elder Kai stated that Goku and Vegeta's rivalry made their fusion more complete, giving Vegito even more power. However, Vegito wouldn't dominate Super Buu if he were to sustain this form, as it was shown Super Buu could land a few punches on the fused Saiyan and Buu managed to match him several times. Even at this stage, Vegito could still be considered the strongest character in Dragon Ball Z. However, he is able to make a transformation and substantially increase his power and abilities. Also note that in the manga, Vegito directly transformed into a Super Saiyan, calling himself Super Vegito. Vegito was able to transform into a Super Saiyan. In the anime, when he was first fused into a normal state he was already far stronger than a Super Saiyan 3. In the manga he transformed right away. Once he transformed into a Super Saiyan, he became truly unstoppable. His powers soared to unimaginable heights. As a Super Saiyan, he completely dominated Super Buu w/Gohan. After his transformation, he gained a slight increase in muscle, though everything else remains the same, except for features such as: Golden hair/eyebrows, bluish-green eyes and golden aura (with occasional surges of blue electricity). Vegito called himself in this new form "Super Vegito" (or "Super Vegerot" in the English manga). Super Vegito appeared to be well beyond Buu's abilities to defeat. Super Vegito hardly exerted himself in battle (he only started fighting seriously for a brief moment to stop Super Buu from tearing the planet and planets near them apart), and was in absolute control of the fight. Vegito is generally acknowledged as the most powerful character in Dragon Ball Z and the Dragon Ball manga, possessing the enormous power of both Goku and Vegeta, multiplied by folds. It is implied by Elder Kai that Vegito could have destroyed Kid Buu with little effort as he did with Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed). After being turned into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker by Super Buu so that he can be consumed, Vegito is still able to fight as a small candy. Some consider this to be (ironically) Vegito's most dangerous form. Not only does Vegito retain all of his power, but he is also extremely fast and far too small for Super Buu to hit. In the dub he calls it his "Pinball Attack". However, while this small size gives him a colossal advantage in battle, he is not invulnerable. Vegito is unable to use any special abilities in this form, rendering him unable to kill villains like Cell and Buu as long as they can regenerate fast enough, although they could theoretically be beaten to death or shot full of holes due to Vegito's speed and size. This is however, a situational case as no one else possesses it.